<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] four seasons in one day by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312886">[PODFIC] four seasons in one day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics'>Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aangst, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Azula-centric, Does not contain punctuation, Download Available, F/F, F/M, Maternal based attraction, Mental Health Issues, Never Have I Ever, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Set during The Search, The Author Has Mummy Issues, Unrequited Love, Voiceteam Week 3, for that natural echo, i recorded this in the bathroom, not super canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>azula will never know her mother doesn't hate her.</p><p> </p><p>or: ursa never takes back her memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), One-sided Azula/Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] four seasons in one day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybeera/gifts">hybeera</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955291">four seasons in one day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybeera/pseuds/hybeera">hybeera</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iCm1zb2p__VkXUQEux8YUkjArXvtVtjN/view?usp=sharing">
    <strong>Listen here on Google Drive</strong>
  </a>
</p><p><strong>Duration</strong>: 6:47</p><p><strong>Size</strong>: 9.4MB     <strong>Type</strong>: MP3</p><p><strong>Stream on Internet Archive: </strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/four-seasons-in-one-day">here</a></p><p>
  <strong>Download available</strong>
</p><p><strong>Original Text</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955291">four seasons in one day</a></p><p><strong>Author</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnadnice/pseuds/cnadnice">cnadnice</a></p><p><strong>Read by</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail">Oceantail</a></p><p><strong>Editor</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail">Oceantail</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>